Wintermärchen
by Amaya-Ithilwen
Summary: Es handelt sich hier um einen etwas älteren One-Shot von Horokeu & Amy. Es gibt auch noch eine Englische Version davon: /s/8767259/1/Winter-Tale Ich besitze Shaman King nicht. Einzig der Charakter Amaya (Amy) ist von mir entworfen. Viel Spass beim lesen! ;-)


„Es schneit!", Horo rannte freudestrahlend und wie ein Irrer durch das Gasthaus En.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich es schneit…

Im nächsten Augenblick sah ich auch schon Horohoro, wie er durch den Schnee tollte und sich freute wie ein kleines Kind. Typisch für ihn. Er war, wie ich, im Norden aufgewachsen und der Schnee ist dann so etwas wie dein bester Freund, mit dem du alles machen kannst.

Vor etwa einer Woche hatte er von seiner Schwester einen Brief erhalten. In diesem berichtete Pilica, dass sie in seinem Heimatdorf schon ca. eineinhalb Meter Schnee hätten und ein Ende der Schneefälle nicht in Sicht wäre. Horo war nach dieser Neuigkeit ein wenig geknickt gewesen, weil es hier noch nicht viel geschneit hatte und er noch kein einziges Mal mit dem Board einen Hügel runterbrettern konnte. Alle unsere Versuche ihn aufzuheitern, hatten damals nicht gefruchtet. Nach Pilicas Brief sass der Ainu mit den Eisblau-Schwarzen Haaren, jede freie Minute draussen auf der Veranda und starrte in den Himmel. Ich musste lächeln. Dafür schien die Freude nun umso grösser zu sein, jetzt wo es auch hier endlich schneite.

Gegen Mitternacht, als Horo und die anderen tief schliefen, hatte des begonnen und bis jetzt durchgeschneit. Ich hatte dem Treiben noch lange zugeschaut, bevor ich dann nach Mitternacht zu Bett gegangen war. Inzwischen hatte es wohl schon so zwischen 10 und 15 Zentimeter Schnee.

Ich hatte meinen Kopf auf der linken Hand aufgestützt und schaute dem Ainu zu. Dabei dachte ich an den Blauhaarigen und musste grinsen. Ja er ist wirklich verrückt. Aber in einem positiven Sinn. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen der sich ab so kleinen und so alltäglichen Sachen wie z.B. dem ersten Schneefall wie ein kleines Kind freuen konnte. Mir scheint es, als sei jede Flocke ein Geschenk für Horo. Es ist eine kindliche aber ansteckende Freude, die bei solchen Sachen an den Tag legt. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, um was es geht. Sei es nun ein leckeres Essen, der Erste Schnee, ein warmes Bett oder noch vieles anderes.

Je länger ich über den Jungen aus dem Norden nachdachte, desto mehr musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er für mich längst mehr war als nur ein Freund unter vielen.

Bei diesen Gedanken huschte ein kleines aber glückliches Lächeln über mein Gesicht.

Wenn ich so zurückdenke, hatten wir zusammen im Schamanenkampf wirklich vieles durchgemacht. Nach Haos Tod war der Schamanenkampf unterbrochen worden und wir kehrten nach Hause zurück. Bis auf Joco. Der blieb in Amerika und versuchte sich weiterhin hartnäckig als Stand-Up-Comedian. Ich wünschte mir für ihn, dass es klappen würde. Pilica war nach dem Kampf gleich nach Hause gefahren, da sie von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem 14. Geburtstag, in weitere Traditionen der Ainus eingeführt werden würde.

Ren, Horo, und ich beschlossen, für zwei Wochen hier zu bleiben und die Zeit mit unseren Freunden zusammen zu geniessen, ehe jeder, bis zur nächsten Runde des Schamanenkampfes, wieder seinen Weg gehen würde. Die ersten beiden Tage waren alle am Schlafen. Der Kampf hatte mehr an den Kräften gezehrt, als wir gedacht hatten. Daher waren auch alle relativ schnell im Bett und am Schlafen. Nun waren schon anderthalb Wochen durch und der Alltag war wieder eingekehrt. Ren, Horo und Ryu stritten sich andauernd, Anna hatte Yoh wieder einen mörderischen Trainingsplan aufgeschwatzt und Tamara lernte fleissig für ihre Ausbildung.

Alltag eben…

Ich seufzte, in drei Tagen würden Horo, Ren, Ryu und ich wieder abreisen. Schade eigentlich. Für mich bedeutet es, wieder zurück in den Norden, in mein abgeschiedenes, leeres und einsames Haus zu reisen. Die anderen würde ich wohl bis zu den Wettkämpfen nicht mehr sehen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zu meinem Zimmer mit einem Knall auf und Horo stand in der Tür. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und wäre fast vom Fensterbrett gefallen, auf welchem ich die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Normalerweise hörte ich es schon lange im Voraus, wenn jemand zu mir wollte, aber anscheinend war ich so in Gedanken, dass ich nichts mitbekommen habe. Als ich mich umdrehte, schaute ich in das Gesicht eines absolut glücklichen Ainus und hörte ihn sagen: „Nun komm schon raus! Du kannst nicht immer drinnen sitzen, aus dem Fenster starren und Trübsal blasen!"

Horos Wangen und Nase waren vor Kälte gerötet und auf seiner blauen Igelfrisur schmolzen gerade die letzten Flocken. Er grinste über beide Ohren, packte mich am Arm und versuchte mich nach draussen ziehen.

„Warte, warte!", rief ich ein wenig erschrocken und löste mich von Horo, worauf dieser verwirrt reagierte. „Ich zieh' mir wohl besser noch ein paar warme Sachen an.", antwortete ich ein wenig verlegen. Eigentlich ging es nicht so sehr darum, warme Sachen anzuziehen. Aufgrund von Koreus Drachenblut hatte ich nie Kalt. Drachenblut war heiss und hielt den Träger des Blutes immer Warm, egal wie kalt es draussen war. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich nur Zeit schinden… Horo ging zum Eingang und wartete, bis ich mich umgezogen hatte. Ich liess mir Zeit und überlegte Fieberhaft, was er denn nun schon wieder ausgeheckt hatte. Ich kannte den Ainu doch. Irgendetwas hatte er vor, nur kam ich nicht drauf, was er vorhatte. Schneeballschlacht? Schneemann bauen? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Innerlich seufzte ich resigniert auf. Ich würde es wohl nur herausfinden, wenn ich mitgehen und dabei eine Schneeballschlacht oder ähnliches, riskieren würde. Schnell zog meinen Mantel an und ging zu Horo um die Schuhe anzuziehen und ihn zu begleiten.

Als ich sie angezogen hatte, liess ich mich ohne weiteren Kommentar von Horo nach draussen ziehen. Inzwischen hatte es weiter geschneit und die 20 cm – Marke war sicherlich schon erreicht.

Ich beobachtete wie der Schnee leise zu Boden fiel und sofort, mit dem ersten Kontakt mit der Schneedecke, zu einem Teil des ganzen wurde. Wie ein Puzzle. Ein Teil fügt sich in das andere und ergibt am Schluss ein grosses Gesamtbild. Ich hatte den Schnee das letzte Mal mit sieben Jahren so lange und intensiv beobachtet. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass ich in all den Jahren dazwischen ein einzigartiges Naturschauspiel verpasst hatte. Ich nahm mir vor, in Zukunft wieder mehr in der Natur zu sein, auch wenn es nur war, um diese zu beobachten. Ich bin im Norden in der wilden Natur aufgewachsen und wurde auch Naturverbunden erzogen. Nur hatte ich das wohl vor einiger Zeit vergessen.

Plötzlich hielt Horo an. Vor lauter Nachdenken hatte ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Horo mit mir losgelaufen war. Vor lauter Studieren hatte ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich wusste nicht einmal wo und wie lange wir gelaufen waren.

Schnell schaute ich mich um: Wir waren auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung. Vereinzelte Flocken tanzten durch die Luft in Richtung Boden. Rund um uns herum waren Schneebedeckte Tannen. Der Schnee hier war, abgesehen von meinen und Horos Fussspuren, rein und unberührt. Noch nicht einmal Tiere waren seit dem Beginn des Schneefalls hier durchgelaufen. Die einzigen Farben der Natur die hier vorhanden waren, waren Weiss, Grün und Braun. Dazu kamen die Farben von uns, als wir auf der Lichtung standen, die sich deutlich von den Naturfarben abhoben.

Es war schön hier. Ein Ort zum länger verweilen und die Natur zu geniessen. Aber trotzdem. Warum waren wir hier? Wohl nicht einfach so, weil es ein schöner Ort war. Ich drehte mich verwirrt zu Horo um und fragte. „Horo was…"

Weiter kam ich nicht, weil Horo ihr den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt hatte. Ich schielte zur Fingerkuppe auf meinen Lippen und dann zum Besitzer des Fingers.

„Hör doch mal!", Horos Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern. Ich tat wie mir geheissen. Alles was ich hörte, war unser beider Atem, der in kleinen Dampfwölkchen in den Himmel stiegen und das leise rieseln der Schneeflocken, wenn sie auf die Bäume, den Boden, unsere Haare und unsere Jacken fielen. Aber genau auf diese Stille wollte mein Gegenüber wohl hinweisen.

„Die Stille und diese Umgebung ist wunderschön...", Horo löste den Blick von meinem Gesicht und schaute glücklich umher. Als er die Gegend genug lange betrachtet zu haben schien, drehte seinen Kopf dann wieder zu mir und fuhr fort: „...Genau so wie du!"

Bevor ich reagieren oder etwas sagen konnte, löste Horo seinen Zeigefinger von meinen Lippen und küsste mich.

Die Berührung war so sanft und weich wie ein sanfter Windhauch im Winter, der über meine Lippen strich. Obwohl er entschlossen handelte, war sein Kuss unglaublich sanft. Mein Kopf war wie leergefegt und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. In meinem Bauch explodierte ein Feuerwerk mit verschiedensten Gefühlen und mein Herz schien vor Glück zu zerspringen. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte ich den Kuss. Mir kam es vor als würden wir eine Ewigkeit so dastehen und uns küssen. Ich flehte innerlich, dass dieser wunderbare Moment nie aufhören soll. Und doch endete der Moment und ich war fast ein bisschen enttäuscht darüber. Doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick, denn Horo schloss mich in seine Arme. Seine Umarmung war fest, aber nicht unangenehm. Es war fast, als wollte er mich festhalten, damit ich nicht fiel oder weglief. Als ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich Horos Herzschlag und seine Atmung spüren. Spürte wie er neben meinem Ohr ein- und ausatmete. Ich konnte spüren wie Horos Wärme etwas in mir auftaute, was seit Jahren kalt und zugefroren war. Komisch, trotz des Drachenblutes gab es einen Teil in mir kalt war? Ich horchte nochmals in mich hinein. Nein, der Teil konnte wirklich nicht von warmem Drachenblut gewärmt werden. Dieser Teil konnte nur durch die Liebe eines Menschen aufgetaut und gewärmt werden. Ein Teil, welchen ich mit dem Tod meiner Eltern damals vor der Aussenwelt verschlossen hatte.

Ich liess mich in die Umarmung fallen und genoss es von jemandem so geliebt zu werden wie ich war, ohne Vorbehalte, ohne wenn und aber.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Horo ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie noch ein wenig enger an sich. Sein Herz schlug schnell und Hart gegen seinen Brustkorb. Ich brauchte nicht hinzuhören oder zu fühlen. Ihm ging es sicherlich nicht anders als mir. Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich glaubte, er könnte es in der Stille ohne Probleme hören.

Ich spürte, wie die letzte Eisschicht in meinem Innern schmolz und in Zukunft eine etwas andere Amy zum Vorschein kommen würde.

Ich lächelte und legte meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Ich liebe dich auch!"


End file.
